gunpla_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Gunpla Battle
Gunpla Battle (ガンプラバトル, Ganpura Batoru) '' Gunpla Builders Beginning'' G, D, and J and later, appears in the Gundam Build Fighters anime series as well as related side stories. Overview Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning Series Gunpla battles are operated like flight simulators. In the OVA, players (also known as Gunpla Meisters) go to the local P.O.D. arcade, which has a Haro for them to place the Gunpla in. A giant Haro is available for larger Gunpla such as the RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis". For safety reasons, the player is required to wear a pilot suit. Game controls, as well machine specifications are based on how the Gunpla is created/customized. The Gunpla tournament involves battles between three-player teams. The performance of machine is relative to the Gunpla itself, every bit of detail increase its performance, while shoddy work makes it lower. Scale also plays a major factor in Gunpla battle; for instance, a player can pilot an MA-08 Big Zam mobile armor, but if the Gunpla is 1/550 scale, then it is actually smaller in the battlefield than a 1/144 scale mobile suit. Gundam Build Fighters Series Gunpla battles are operated on one or several large hexagonal table-like 3D image projector that are set up in various locations around the world, including hobby shops. To operate these, a person is required to set a GP Base that registers the model and its creator as well as its operator. This allows a co-op battle with the Builder of the Gunpla acting as the operator/navigator and the pilot as the Fighter, it is however possible for a person to act as both. The machine also projects a holographic interface around the participating combatants, with the Fighters given a pair of glowing orbs that act as the controls. Weapon and system slots are displayed, showing the Gunpla's current weaponry and which special system is available for use. The Gunpla are brought to life via Plavsky Particles. These particles are also able to fully replicate effects such as beam weaponry, thrusters, etc as well as the arena itself and its physics to increase the realism and immersion. A Gunpla's performance directly correlates to the quality of its construction as well as the materials that were used (For example, reinforcing a beam rifle's barrel with metal parts will increase its durability allowing it to fire a stronger beam without adverse effect). Through certain means of particle manipulation, special systems such as I-Fields can also be replicated, even on units that never had them in the original show as with the I-field used on the Apsalus III or new features such as the 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam's particle Fa Jin style. Damage inflicted in Gunpla Battles can occur in real, thus if a machine is, for example - beheaded - then the Gunpla will retain said damage after the battle concludes. However, this seems to depend on the game settings as there is an instance where the damage inflicted did not translate into real damage to the Gunpla. Known players/users Gunpla Meisters *Haru Irei - Gunpla Meister who pilots the GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam and GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam. *Boris Schauer - Gunpla Meister that is well known in the world. Pilots the GPB-X38-30 Forever Gundam. *Takeru Nekki - Gunpla Meister from Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J. Pilots the GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam. *Shingo Asume - Gunpla Meister from Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning D. Pilots the GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam. Gunpla Builders / Gunpla Fighters *Aila Jyrkiäinen - Ex-Finnish Team Nemesis' Gunpla Fighter who previously pilots the RGM-89 Jegan, NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon and SDV-04 Command Gundam. After quitting Team Nemesis, she now pilots AC-01 Miss Sazabi. *Alice Imai - Female Gunpla Fighter who pilots the GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam. *C - Male Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MSN-02MR Hell Zeong Marine and MSN-02GA Hell Zeong Galaxy. *Carlos Kaiser - Finnish Gunpla Fighter who pilots the NZ-333 α Azieru. *Caroline Yajima - Female Gunpla Fighter who pilots the Knight Gundam. *China Kousaka - Female Gunpla Fighter who pilots the KUMA-03 Beargguy III. *Gawain Oakley - Finnish Team Nemesis' Gunpla Fighter who pilots the JDG-009X Devil Gundam. *Georgios Laertius - Greek Gunpla fighter who pilots the GN-005 Gundam Virtue. *Greco Logan - American Gunpla Fighter who pilots the OZ-00MSVa Tallgeese Valkyrie. *Julian Ayers Mackenzie - English Gunpla Fighter who pilots the Gundam F91 Imagine. *Julio Renato - Argentinian Gunpla Fighter who pilots the RGC-80 GM Cannon, MSM-03C Hygogg, BuCUE Tank and RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9. *Kirara - Japanese Gunpla Idol and Gunpla Fighter who pilots the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra. *Luang Dallara - Thai Gunpla Fighter who pilots the ZM-D11GRB Abigorbine. *Mao Yasaka - Japanese Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MSA-0011 S Gundam, GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh and Crossbone Gundam Maoh. *Mario Renato - Argentinian Gunpla Builder who operates the MSM-03C Hygogg, RGC-80 GM Cannon, BuCUE Tank and RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9. *Master Chinan - Mao's mentor who pilots GF12-035NH/GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam and GF13-001NHII Master Gundam. *Monta Gonda - Japanese Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MRC-F20 SUMO and CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X. *Mr. Ral - Male Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MS-07B Gouf and Gouf R35. *Nils Nielsen - American Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki and 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam. *Rainer Cziommer - Germany Gunpla Fighter who pilots the MS-14A Gelgoog, Gaw, JMA-0530 Walking Dome, D-50C Loto and MA-04X Zakrello. *Reiji - Arian Gunpla Fighter who pilots the GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam, GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package, RB-79 Ball, LM312V04 Victory Gundam, RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II, GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam and GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam. *Ricardo Fellini - Italian Gunpla Fighter who pilots the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice and Gundam Fenice Rinascita. *Sei Iori - Japanese Gunpla Builder who operates the GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package, RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II, GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam and GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos. He also a Gunpla Fighter for the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam, RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II and GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos. *Susumu Sazaki - Japanese Gunpla Fighter who pilots the YMS-15SS Gyan, Gyan Gya Gyan and Gyan Vulcan. *Takeshi Iori - Japanese Gunpla Fighter who pilots the RX-78-2 Gundam and PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam. *Tatsuya Yuki - Japanese Gunpla Fighter who previously pilots the Ν Gundam Brave and MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing. As Meijin Kawaguchi, he now pilots the PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing, PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia and PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter. *Tatsuzo - Former Japanese Gunpla Builder who operates and pilots the Apsalus III. Types of Gunpla Battle in Gundam Build Fighters Gunpla Battle World Championships In the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championships at Shizuoka, Japan, 90 representatives from around the world who had qualified in the qualification tournament must compete in 8 qualifying periods of Gunpla Battle in several days. Some of the qualifying periods like Tamaire and 3-On-3 Team Battle requires the representatives to compete together as a team against other teams. Other periods such as 4 Person Knockout Competition and Rifle Shooting puts the representatives to fight against each other. Each qualifying period gives 4 points for the winners and 0 point for the losers. But, in Single Battle match for the 8th Period, the representatives will be given 2 points if the match ended in a draw result. After 8 qualifying periods have ended, 16 representatives with the highest points will be selected to enter the knockout phase. *First Period - 4 Person Knockout Competition *Second Period - Battle Royal Elimination Match *Third Period - One-On-One Original Weapon Match *Fourth Period - Rifle Shooting *Fifth Period - Tamaire *Sixth Period - 3-On-3 Team Battle *Seventh Period - Gunpla Race *Eighth Period - Single Battle Known Gunpla Battle Fields *'Field 01: Space' ::Simulates different parts of space such as the Moon's surface or a Universal Century battlefield. *'Field 02: Desert' ::Simulates a desert setting in a hot dry weather. *'Field 03: Forest' ::Simulates a forest setting in different seasons. *'Field 04: Mountain' ::Simulates a mountain setting in different seasons. *'Field 05: City' ::Simulates either an Earth city or the inside of a colony. In a colony stage, damage to the colony structure will result in an adverse change in atmosphere, with strong winds drawing all objects into the hole. A Gunpla loses by ring-out if it is sucked out of the colony. *'Field 07: Ruins' ::Simulates a city ruins setting. *'Field 09: Canyon' ::Simulates a canyon or gorge landscape in daytime or nighttime settings. *'Field 11: Castle' ::Simulates a Feudal Japanese castle grounds. *'Battle Royal' ::Combines all fields into one to accommodate multiple Gunpla. Players starting in the space field can make an atmospheric entry to Earth to continue their battles in the other fields. *'Gunpla Race' ::A single race track built around the forest field. Picture Gallery Battle 2.jpeg Battle 3.jpeg Gunpla battle.jpeg Aila & Quebeley Papillon.jpg Mao & Gundam X Maoh.jpg Meiji & Kampfer Amazing.jpg Nils & Sengoku Astray.jpg